10 Lipca 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3402; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3403; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:14 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Strażak Sam - odc. 38; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992) 08:40 Sąsiedzi - Pralka ; serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1983) 08:50 Świnka Peppa - Najlepsza koleżanka, odc. 3; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - Teatrzyk w kuchni; program dla dzieci 09:30 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO 09:35 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 8 - O tym, jak się pierwszy raz zakochałem; serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998) 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 88; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:55 Extr@ - język angielski dla młodzieży - Protest Annie odc.10/30 - txt str. 777 kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 11:20 Zwierzowiec - Dobre wychowanie 11:35 ZUS dla ciebie - odc. 54; program poradnikowy 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania - odc. 861; telenowela TVP 12:45 Letni seans filmowy - Jan Serce - odc. 3/10 - Mgiełka; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1981) 13:40 Rodzina jak z nut - odc. 3; widowisko muzyczne 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan - odc. 1250; telenowela TVP 15:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 12; serial TVP 16:05 Pani Prezydent - odc. 10; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3404; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3405; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 67 - txt str. 777; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Małgosia i buciki - Prezent z papieru 6 kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 W krainie dreszczowców - Góra w ogniu (Volcano - Fire on the Mountain) - txt str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997) 21:50 Sprawa dla reportera 22:25 Teleexpress nocą 22:45 Bez pardonu III - odc. 5, Wiara; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2002) 23:35 Dobre, bo polskie - Alternatywy 4 - odc. 3/9 - Pierwsza noc - txt str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 00:30 Dobre, bo polskie - Szach i mat!; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1967) 01:00 Dobre, bo polskie - Kabaret Starszych Panów - "Nieznani sprawcy" - wieczór 12; widowisko 02:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:40 Ocean Avenue - odc. 105/130; telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 06:25 Ocean Avenue - odc. 106/130; telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - Kolega Kiwi 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kropelka - przygody z wodą - odc 19/26 Pijmy wodę; serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 261 Sprawy rodzinne; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25, 10:40 10:40 Święta wojna - The Kurczaks (246) 11:10 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 11; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Magnum - odc. 113/162 Powrót do domu; serial kraj prod.USA (1985) 12:30 Przygody Tarzana - odc 62/75 Gwiazda rocka; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991) 12:55 Raj na ziemi - Zaginiony świat- prastare wenezuelskie płaskowyże-odc.7; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 13:50 Starter - magazyn aktualności 14:05 Europa da się lubić - Jak dobrze mieć sąsiada 15:05 Dr Quinn - seria VI, odc. 12/22; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 15:55 Wakacje z Dwójką - Kochanie zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - odc 46/66 - txt str. 777 kraj prod.USA (1997) 16:40 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 3, odc. 10/26 (44) Dawno temu, daleko stąd; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 17:30 Zorro - odc. 74/78 - txt str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (1957) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 20:00 Hotel Babylon - odc. 3/8; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 21:00 Czarne chmury - odc. 3/10 - txt str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1973) 22:00 Panorama 22:15 Pogoda 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Biznes 22:35 Wieczór Filmowy Kocham Kino - wstęp - (Miłość Swanna, Eureka cz. 2) 22:40 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Miłość Swanna (Un amour de Swann); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (1984) 00:35 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Eureka (cz. 2) (Eureka); dramat kraj prod.Japonia (2000) 02:30 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 06:00 Kurier; STEREO 06:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:17 Pogoda; STEREO 06:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 06:30 Kurier; STEREO 06:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:45 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:47 Pogoda; STEREO 06:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:53 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:57 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:00 Kurier; STEREO 07:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 07:17 Pogoda; STEREO 07:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności Flesz i Pogoda 07.50 Gramy dla Was 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08.45 Schlesien Journal – magazyn mniejszości niemieckiej 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:19 Pogoda; STEREO 09:22 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:54 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:07 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16.45 Aktualności 16.48 Pogoda 16.50 Relacje – przegląd gospodarczy 17.00 Trójka dzieciom: Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka 17:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda; STEREO 18.00 Aktualności 18.24 Magazyn Meteo 18.30 Aktualności sportowe 18.40 Trójka tam była 18.55 TV Katowice zaprasza 19.00 Raport z akcji – magazyn o tematyce policyjnej 19.15 Bliżej natury – magazyn ekologiczny 19.35 Gramy dla Was 19.50 TV Katowice zaprasza 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:49 Pogoda; STEREO 20:57 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności sportowe i Aktualności 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:41 Pogoda; STEREO 22:43 Raport WSI; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:51 Pogoda; STEREO 23:57 Zamki i ich władcy - Dzieje "Białej Czapli" - zamek w Himeji (A tales of Castles and Kings. Himeji Castle...); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:03 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:32 Kurier; STEREO 01:52 Pogoda; STEREO 01:55 Zamki i ich władcy - Dzieje "Białej Czapli" - zamek w Himeji (A tales of Castles and Kings. Himeji Castle...); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:46 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Sekret Laury (108) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 09.00 Graczykowie (31) - serial komediowy 09.30 Daleko od noszy (79): Los na loterii - serial komediowy 10.00 Czarodziejki (12) - serial obyczajowy 11.00 Dotyk anioła (12) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Pensjonat Pod Różą (12): Macmiłość - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem (131) - telenowela 14.00 Miodowe lata (31) - serial komediowy 14.45 Benny HiII - program rozrywkowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (131): Ekomałieństwo - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Daleko od noszy (80): Najlepszy przyjaciel człowieka - serial komediowy 16.55 Strażnik Teksasu (95) - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Miodowe lata (38) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Rodzina zastępcza (132): Pojedynek - serial komediowy 20.00 Mamuśki (5): Świadkowie - serial obyczajowy 20.30 Mamuśki (6): Próba generalna - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Premiera: Mąż doskonały - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2004 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.00 Chirurdzy (26) - serial obyczajowy 23.55 Threshold - strategia przetrwania (2) - serial fantastyczny 00.50 Dziewczyny w bikini 01.50 Nocne randki 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.50 Telesklep 06.40 Pogoda na miłość (6) - serial obyczajowy 07.35 Taniec z gwiazdami: Kulisy - program rozrywkowy 08.05 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.05 Fabryka gry - pr. rozrywkowy 11.05 Telesklep 11.30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego (13) - serial animowany 11.55 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12.25 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.20 Pogoda na miłość (7) - serial obyczajowy 15.20 Prawo pożądania (104) - telenowela 16.20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Detektyw Monk (4) - serial kryminalny 21.55 Dowody zbrodni (3) - serial 22.50 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 23.50 Projekt plaża nocą - mag. 00.20 Nie z tego świata (15) - serial SF 01.15 Nocne igraszki - rozr. 02.15 Telesklep 02.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.55 Nic straconego - powtórki TV 4 05.45 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 06.05 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Duel Masters: Mistrzowie kaijudo (22) - serial anim. 09.00 TiVi Sekcja - talk show 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem (221) - telenowela 11.05 Beverly Hills 90210 (11) - serial obyczajowy 12.05 Lingo - teleturniej 13.05 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny 13.40 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Król szamanów (50) - serial animowany 15.50 Beverly Hills 90210 (18) - serial obyczajowy 16.50 Talk2Szok - program rozrywkowy 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (222) - telenowela 20.00 Kameleon (9) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Boston Public (9) - serial komediowy 22.00 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22.30 Czułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.00 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.35 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 00.35 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.15 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 02.30 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 02.55 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 03.40 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06.10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06.35 Telesklep 07.40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08.10 Tajniacy (7) - serial sensacyjny 09.10 Gorzka zemsta (17) - telenowela 10.05 Inspektor Eddie (2) - serial komediowy 11.05 Zabawa od kuchni 12.05 Telesklep 14.10 Gorzka zemsta (18) - telenowela 15.10 Nikita (9) - serial sensacyjny 16.10 Życie na fali (14) - serial obyczajowy 17.10 Seans filmowy - magazyn 18.10 Inspektor Eddie (2) - serial komediowy 19.10 Życie na fali (15) - serial obyczajowy 20.10 Agenci NCIS (22) - serial kryminalny 21.10 Złamane śluby (2-ost.) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992 23.10 Pola śmierci - dramat wojenny, Wielka Brytania 1984 01.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:14 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Bajki polskie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - W co odpukiwać?; program prof.Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Salon kresowy - Czwarty do brydża; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Kronika XIX. Międzynarodowej Parafiady Dzieci i Młodzieży.; STEREO 09:40 Odbicia - odc. 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Głos nadziei; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Drygas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc.30; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1243; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Olo w Nowym Jorku; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Warto kochać - odc. 19; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Konkursu "Odważmy się być wolnymi"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Blues 4 Rano - Koncert jubileuszowy Martyny Jakubowicz cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Zegar - koncert z okazji 25 - lecia Solidarności Walczącej (Teatr Polski we Wrocławiu); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - W co odpukiwać?; program prof.Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Bajki polskie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 SF-Symulator faktu - Mózg i układ nerwowy odc.42; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Zjazd Gnieźnieński; reportaż; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Taki pejzaż - Wielkie Jeziora Mazurskie; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Odbicia - odc. 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Polska z bocznej drogi - Folwark zwierzęcy.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Kronika XIX. Międzynarodowej Parafiady Dzieci i Młodzieży.; STEREO 18:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc.30; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 12 W opałach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1243; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Desperaci - wybuchowa historia PRL-u - Pięta Lenina; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Siedlisko - odc. 2/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Przebojowe Polki - (3); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Mieszkać w Europie - Nowy Londyn; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:45 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 Odbicia - odc. 6; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc.30; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 12 W opałach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1243; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Desperaci - wybuchowa historia PRL-u - Pięta Lenina; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Siedlisko - odc. 2/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Kronika XIX. Międzynarodowej Parafiady Dzieci i Młodzieży.; STEREO 03:55 Przebojowe Polki - (3); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.1; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Taki pejzaż - Wielkie Jeziora Mazurskie; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Discovery Channel 06.00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Tunel pod Alpami 07.00 Wojny na złomowisku: Okręty wojenne 08.00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki 09.00 Amerykański hot-rod: Kabriolet Chevy '56 (2) 10.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Śmiercionośne chusteczki 11.00 Fani czterech kółek: Range Rover (1, 2) 12.00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Tunel pod Alpami 13.00 Wojny na złomowisku: Okręty wojenne 14.00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Statek wycieczkowy, Satelita, Most wiszący 14.30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Pojazdy, Kopalnie, Piłka nożna przyszłości 15.00 Jak to jest zrobione? 16.00 Superjazda: Maszyny z Hollywoodu 17.00 Amerykański hot-rod 18.00 Amerykański chopper 19.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Śmiercionośne chusteczki 20.00 Jak to jest zrobione? 21.00 Uzależnieni od chirurgii plastycznej 22.00 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły światem: Dusiciel z Wiednia 23.00 Piąty bieg (5) 23.30 Piąty bieg (6) 00.00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki 01.00 Niesamowite maszyny: Żądza adrenaliny Canal + 07.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.10 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07.20 Simpsonowie 18 (11) - serial 07.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 08.00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 (7) - serial komediowy 08.30 Detektyw Monk 5 (9) - serial kryminalny 09.20 Bądź moim dzieckiem (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2005 10.25 Miłość, szmaragd i krokodyl - film przygodowy, Meksyk/USA 1984, 12.15 Święte serce - film obyczajowy. Włochy 2005 14.15 Pianista - dramat wojenny, Francja/Niemcy/Polska/Wielka Brytania 2002 16.50 Szósty mecz - komediodramat, USA 2005 18.20 Poirot. Pora przypływu - film kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2006 20.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.10 Simpsonowie 18 (12) - serial 20.35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21.00 Premiera: Siedem mieczy - film kostiumowy, Korea Południowa/Chiny 2005 23.35 Jak zostać gwiazdą - komedia, USA 2006 01.30 Pogoń za Adamem - film psychologiczny, Polska 1970 03.00 Nie mów nikomu - dramat, Włochy/Wielka Brytania 2005 HBO 06.30 Pogodynka - komedia obyczajowa, Kanada 2005 08.00 Studio filmowe Formosa - komedia, USA 2005 09.30 Czeski sen - film dokumentalny, Czechy/Słowacja 11.00 Moje matki - dramat, Finlandia/Szwecja 2005 12.45 Charlie i fabryka czekolady - film familijny, USA 2005 14.40 Green Day - koncert w Milton Keynes 15.40 Motel Niagara - film obyczajowy, Kanada 2005 17.05 Przystojny szuka żony - komedia romantyczna, Francja 2005 18.45 Cyfrowy flirt - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 20.10 Premiera: Studio 60 (11) - serial obyczajowy 20.55 Rodzina Soprano 6 (3) - serial kryminalny 21.50 Rodzina Soprano 6 (4) - serial kryminalny 22.45 Braterstwo broni - dramat wojenny, Korea Południowa 2004 01.10 Venom - horror, USA 2005 02.35 Wspólne zdjęcie - film obyczajowy, USA 2005 04.05 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 04.40 Cyfrowy flirt - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 Canal + Film 08:30 Duma i uprzedzenie - film kostiumowy reż. Joe Wright, wyk. Keira Knightley, Talulah Riley, Rosamund Pike, Jena Malone Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 10:35 Kłopotliwy gość - komedia reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Bronisław Pawlik, Barbara Krafftówna, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Wiesław Gołas Polska 1971 12:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:10 Simpsonowie XVIII - serial animowany odc. 11 USA 1989 12:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 13:00 Bądź moim dzieckiem - film dokumentalny odc. 1 reż. Paul Woolwich, Guy Smith, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2005 14:00 Kupiec wenecki - dramat kostiumowy reż. Michael Radford, wyk. Al Pacino, Jeremy Irons, Joseph Fiennes, Zuleikha Robinson USA/Włochy/Luksemburg/Wlk. Brytania 2004 16:10 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 16:45 Rize - film dokumentalny reż. David LaChapelle, wyk. USA/Wlk. Brytania 2005 18:10 Klejnot Nilu - film przygodowy reż. Lewis Teague, wyk. Kathleen Turner, Michael Douglas, Danny DeVito, Spiros Focas, Avner Eisenberg, Paul David Magid, Howard Jay Patterson USA 1985 20:00 Detektyw Monk V - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2002 20:45 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 7 USA 2006 21:10 Legenda Zorro - film przygodowy reż. Martin Campbell, wyk. Antonio Banderas, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Nick Chinlund, Michael Emerson USA 2005 23:20 2DTV II - serial animowany odc. 4 reż. Tim Searle, Wlk. Brytania 2001 23:40 Siedem mieczy - dramat przygodowy reż. Hark Tsui, wyk. Donnie Yen, Leon Lai, Charlie Yeung, Liwu Dai Chiny/Korea Południowa/Hongkong 2005 02:10 Incydent - film sensacyjny reż. Jonathan Mostow, wyk. Kurt Russell, J.T. Walsh, Kathleen Quinlan, M.C. Gainey USA 1997 03:45 Gniew - dramat sensacyjny reż. Marcin Ziębiński, wyk. Renata Dancewicz, Rafał Maćkowiak, Artur Żmijewski, Cezary Żak Polska 1998 Fox Life 08:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 10, Pistolet reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:00 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 8, Terapia Faith USA 2003 09:25 Will i Grace 2 - serial komediowy odc. 12, Terapia Willa USA 1998 09:55 Ally McBeal 3 - serial komediowy odc. 16, Chłopiec z sąsiedztwa USA 2000 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 14, Czterej ojcowie reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Gej-radar 12:30 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 11, Przedślubna gorączka reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 13:25 Ally McBeal 3 - serial komediowy odc. 17, Poradzę sobie USA 2000 14:20 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 9, Więzy krwi USA 2003 14:55 Will i Grace 2 - serial komediowy odc. 13, Ojcowie i synowie USA 1998 15:25 Być Jak Gwiazda - odc. 1, Britney Spears 15:55 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia - program rozrywkowy odc. 16 16:20 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 12, Burzliwa noc reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 17:10 Gotowe na wszystko 3 - serial komediowy odc. 15, Drobne rzeczy, które robimy razem reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 18:10 Gotowe na wszystko 3 - serial komediowy odc. 16, Mężowie zdesperowanych kobiet reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 19:10 Ally McBeal 3 - serial komediowy odc. 18, Po trzydziestce USA 2000 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 17, Zbrodnia i kara reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 17, Oczekiwanie na cud USA 2005 21:55 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 18, Stare rany USA 2005 22:50 Być Jak Gwiazda - odc. 14, Mary J. Blige 23:15 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia - program rozrywkowy odc. 24 23:50 Will i Grace 2 - serial komediowy odc. 14, Pocałunek USA 1998 00:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 10, Hope na rozdrożu USA 2003 00:40 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 16, Zagubiony i odnaleziony reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 13, Niezbędna korekta reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 02:20 Opowieści Miłosne - serial romans odc. 4 Włochy 2006 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Sercowe rozterki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Lee Grant, wyk. Carol Burnett, George Segal, Eric Lloyd, Jill Teed USA 1994 08:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 20 USA 1998 09:00 Ucieczka z kanionu Wildcat - film przygodowy reż. Marc F. Voizard, wyk. Dennis Weaver, Michael Caloz, Peter Keleghan, Barbara Radecki USA/Kanada 1998 11:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 159 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 12:00 Koncert galowy na Dzień Mleczarza - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bradley Wigor, wyk. Glenne Headly, Tom Irwin, Jane Powell, Madeline Zima USA 2000 14:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 18 USA 1999 15:00 Wzgórze Vinegar - dramat obyczajowy reż. Peter Werner, wyk. Mary-Louise Parker, Tim Guinee, Tom Skerritt, Betty Buckley USA 2005 17:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 159 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 18:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 18 USA 1999 19:00 1300 gramów - serial obyczajowy odc. 8 USA 2005 20:00 Doktor Martin - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 Wlk. Brytania 2004 21:00 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 19 reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 22:00 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 20 reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 23:00 Zabójcy z ukrycia - thriller reż. Noel Nosseck, wyk. Harry Hamlin, Jack Scalia, Shannon Sturges, David Spielberg USA 1999 01:00 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 19 reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 02:00 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 20 reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 03:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 20 USA 1998 04:00 Sercowe rozterki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Lee Grant, wyk. Carol Burnett, George Segal, Eric Lloyd, Jill Teed USA 1994 Kino Polska 06:35 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Paweł Kędzierski 06:36 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Paweł Kędzierski Wypowiedź: Paweł Kędzierski 06:40 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Paweł Kędzierski Wszyscy dla wszystkich - film dokumentalny reż. Paweł Kędzierski, wyk. Polska 1976 07:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Paweł Kędzierski Rozkład pożycia - film dokumentalny reż. Paweł Kędzierski, wyk. Polska 1979 07:25 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Paweł Kędzierski Dzień Dziecka - film dokumentalny reż. Paweł Kędzierski, wyk. Polska 1981 07:45 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Paweł Kędzierski Dzień dziecka na wsi - film dokumentalny reż. Paweł Kędzierski, wyk. Polska 1985 08:10 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Paweł Kędzierski Biuro usług - film dokumentalny reż. Paweł Kędzierski, wyk. Polska 1983 08:30 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Paweł Kędzierski Dzień jak rok - film dokumentalny reż. Paweł Kędzierski, wyk. Polska 1987 08:50 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Paweł Kędzierski Dokąd - film dokumentalny reż. Paweł Kędzierski, wyk. Polska 1990 09:10 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Paweł Kędzierski Cisza, ciemność - film dokumentalny reż. Paweł Kędzierski, wyk. Polska 1999 09:35 Seans. Czterej pancerni i pies 09:40 Seans. Czterej pancerni i pies Czterej pancerni i pies: Klin - serial wojenny odc. 17/21 reż. Konrad Nałęcki, Polska 1966 10:50 Seans w Iluzjonie 10:55 Seans w Iluzjonie Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 11:15 Seans w Iluzjonie Fredek uszczęśliwia świat - komedia reż. Zbigniew Ziembiński, wyk. Loda Halama, Zbigniew Rakowiecki, Karolina Lubieńska, Tadeusz Wesołowski Polska 1936 12:40 Rodzina do kina 12:45 Rodzina do kina Sposób na wakacje Bolka i Lolka - film animowany 14:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Piotr Łazarkiewicz 14:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Piotr Łazarkiewicz Wypowiedź: Piotr Łazarkiewicz 14:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Piotr Łazarkiewicz Kocham kino - film obyczajowy reż. Piotr Łazarkiewicz, wyk. Elżbieta Czyżewska, Marek Probosz, Joanna Kreft, Henryk Bista Polska 1988 16:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Piotr Łazarkiewicz Mantra - film dokumentalny reż. Piotr Łazarkiewicz, wyk. Polska 1983 16:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Piotr Łazarkiewicz Improwizacja - film dokumentalny reż. Piotr Łazarkiewicz, wyk. Polska 1985 16:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 16:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Kochajmy syrenki - komedia muzyczna reż. Jan Rutkiewicz, wyk. Bohdan Łazuka, Jacek Fedorowicz, Czesław Wołłejko, Alicja Sędzińska Polska 1966 18:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Mechaniczna narzeczona - etiuda filmowa reż. Henryk Dederko, wyk. Polska 1973 18:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Jego pierwsza miłość - film animowany 18:45 Seans. Czterej pancerni i pies 18:55 Seans. Czterej pancerni i pies Czterej pancerni i pies: Pierścienie - serial wojenny odc. 18/21 reż. Konrad Nałęcki, Polska 1966 20:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Bumerang - dramat obyczajowy reż. Leon Jeannot, wyk. Barbara Brylska, Mahlich Holger, Zdzisław Karczewski, Władysław Krasnowiecki Polska 1966 21:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Za Niemca idzie? - film dokumentalny reż. Janusz Chodnikiewicz, wyk. Polska 1989 22:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Coś mi zabrano - etiuda filmowa reż. Marcin Krzyształowicz, wyk. Anna Stein, Katarzyna Mazurkiewicz, Leszek Zdybał Polska 1999 22:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz 22:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz Wypowiedź: Kazimierz Kutz 22:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz Na straży swej stać będę - dramat wojenny reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Krzysztof Kolberger, Iwona Świętochowska, Wojciech Wysocki, Marta Straszna Polska 1983 00:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz Harcerze śląscy - film dokumentalny reż. Antoni Staśkiewicz, wyk. Polska 1973 01:15 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Piotr Łazarkiewicz 01:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Piotr Łazarkiewicz Wypowiedź: Piotr Łazarkiewicz 01:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Piotr Łazarkiewicz Kocham kino - film obyczajowy reż. Piotr Łazarkiewicz, wyk. Elżbieta Czyżewska, Marek Probosz, Joanna Kreft, Henryk Bista Polska 1988 03:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Piotr Łazarkiewicz Mantra - film dokumentalny reż. Piotr Łazarkiewicz, wyk. Polska 1983 03:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Piotr Łazarkiewicz Improwizacja - film dokumentalny reż. Piotr Łazarkiewicz, wyk. Polska 1985 03:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Piotr Łazarkiewicz Soc… - film dokumentalny reż. Piotr Łazarkiewicz, wyk. Polska 1988 05:30 Seans w Iluzjonie 05:45 Seans w Iluzjonie Abc miłości - komedia muzyczna reż. Michał Waszyński, wyk. Maria Bogda, Adolf Dymsza, Basia Wywerkówna, Kazimierz Krukowski Polska 1935 National Geographic Channel 08:00 W świecie krokodyli: Krokodyle radary - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Poskramiacze węży: Kąpiel z kobrami - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa lotnicza w Nowym Jorku - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Cudowna ucieczka - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Alpejskie tsunami - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Megafabryki: Helikoptery Apache - serial dokumentalny 13:00 W świecie krokodyli: Krokodyle radary - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Poskramiacze węży: Kąpiel z kobrami - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa lotnicza w Nowym Jorku - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Cudowna ucieczka - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Krokodyle potwory - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Czysta nauka: Kosmonauci - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Przyczyny epidemii: Bakterie - seryjni mordercy - serial dokumentalny 19:00 W głębi dżungli: Leśne potwory - film dokumentalny 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: USS Virginia - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Titanic - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Awaria wszystkich silników - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Poszukiwania zaginionego myśliwca - film dokumentalny 00:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Titanic - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Awaria wszystkich silników - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - 2. mecz Polska - Chiny 09:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - 2. mecz Polska - Argentyna 11:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - 2. mecz Chiny - Polska 13:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - 1. mecz Bułgaria - Polska 15:40 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - 2. mecz Bułgaria - Polska 17:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - 1. mecz Polska - Bułgaria 20:00 Boks Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji IBC w Miami - waga lekkopółśrednia Hector Camacho - Tony Menefee 22:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - 2. mecz Polska - Bułgaria 00:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski Zone Europa 08:00 Dobry człowiek w Afryce - komediodramat reż. Bruce Beresford, wyk. Colin Friels, Sean Connery, John Lithgow, Diana Rigg, Louis Gossett Jr., Joanne Whalley, Sarah-Jane Fenton, Maynard Eziashi, Jeremy Crutchley, Jackie Mofokeng, Daphne Greenwood, Themba Ndaba, David Ph RPA/ USA 199 09:45 Przygody Gerarda - komedia przygodowa reż. Jerzy Skolimowski, wyk. Peter McEnery, Claudia Cardinale, Eli Wallach, Jack Hawkins, Mark Burns, Norman Rossington, Norman Rossington, John Neville, Paolo Stoppa, Ivan Desny Anglia/Włochy/Szwajcaria 1970 11:25 Wszystkie stewardesy idą do nieba - komediodramat reż. Daniel Burman, wyk. Alfredo Casero, Ingrid Rubio, Emilio Disi, Valentina Bassi, Verónica Llinás, Kayne Di Pilato, Norma Aleandro, Rodolfo Samsó, Nazareno Casero, Daniel Hendler Hiszpania/Argentyna 2002 13:05 Obstawa - film kryminalny reż. Ricky Tognazzi, wyk. Claudio Amendola, Enrico Lo Verso, Carlo Cecchi, Ricky Memphis, Tony Sperandeo, Lorenza Indovina, Ugo Conti, Rita Savagnone, Giovanni Alamia, Francesca d'Aloja, Giovanni Pallavicino, Giacinto Ferro, G Włochy 199 14:50 Źródło młodości - dramat reż. Julio Sánchez Valdés, wyk. Manuel Alexandre, Pepe Álvarez, Pilar Barrera, Roberto Bayón, Beatriz Bergamín, Leonor Bruna, Gaspar Cano, Francisco Casares, Cristina Collado, Antonio Dechent, Miguel de Grandy Hiszpania 1991 16:30 Krupier - dramat reż. Mike Hodges, wyk. Clive Owen, Kate Hardie, Alex Kingston, Gina McKee, Nicholas Ball, Nick Reding Francja/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 1998 18:15 Dobry człowiek w Afryce - komediodramat reż. Bruce Beresford, wyk. Colin Friels, Sean Connery, John Lithgow, Diana Rigg, Louis Gossett Jr., Joanne Whalley, Sarah-Jane Fenton, Maynard Eziashi, Jeremy Crutchley, Jackie Mofokeng, Daphne Greenwood, Themba Ndaba, David Ph RPA/ USA 199 20:00 Carrington - dramat biograficzny, romans reż. Christopher Hampton, wyk. Emma Thompson, Jonathan Pryce, Steven Waddington, Samuel West Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 1995 22:10 Syreny - komediodramat reż. John Duigan, wyk. Hugh Grant, Tara Fitzgerald, Sam Neill, Elle Macpherson, Portia de Rossi, Kate Fischer, Pamela Rabe, Ben Mendelsohn, John Polson, Mark Gerber, Julia Stone, Ellie MacCarthy, Vincent Ball, John Duigan, Australia/ Wlk. B 23:50 Cinemania - magazyn filmowy 00:15 Czarująca Melissa - film erotyczny reż. Jean-Claude Maillard, wyk. Loan, Allen, Jean Marc Collidor, Kamerone, Karin Francja 2003 01:10 Piękna szwagierka - film erotyczny reż. Jean-Claude Maillard, wyk. Koranie, Mike, Allen, Anais, Oana, Marian Francja 2003 02:05 Carrington - dramat biograficzny, romans reż. Christopher Hampton, wyk. Emma Thompson, Jonathan Pryce, Steven Waddington, Samuel West Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 1995 Zone Romantica 06:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 56 Kolumbia 2004 07:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 180 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 08:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 95 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 09:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 132 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Nastolatki - serial odc. 5 reż. Errol Falcon, USA 2003 11:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 64 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 12:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 180 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 13:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 95 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 14:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 132 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Nastolatki - serial odc. 5 reż. Errol Falcon, USA 2003 16:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 95 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 17:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 64 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 18:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 132 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Nastolatki - serial odc. 5 reż. Errol Falcon, USA 2003 20:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 56 Kolumbia 2004 21:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 95 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 22:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 132 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 23:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 180 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 00:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 5 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 01:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 5 01:55 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 64 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 02:40 Perła - telenowela odc. 180 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 03:30 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 55 Kolumbia 2004 04:20 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 56 Kolumbia 2004 05:10 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 64 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku